nuestro cariño
by Jesswinch
Summary: pensamientos de los hermanso ikki/shun


NUESTRO CARIÑO

_---------------------IKKI----------------------------------------------_

_El mar, la soledad y paz del océano es casi igual que yo...._

_-igual que tu._

_Soledad...siempre he estado solo desde que nací._

_-solo, tu desde que naciste._

_Mis padres muertos y sin nadie mas en el mundo, mas que yo mismo._

_-tu mismo, creo que olvidas a alguien._

_Sin amor, sin felicidad así es mi vida._

_--------------------------------------SHUN----------------------------------------------------------_

_Porque esta tan solo observando el mar..._

_-esta pensando._

_Pensando...en que._

_-en su soledad._

_Soledad, se siente solo...es de esperarse de el, siempre solo, el es así..._

_-tu crees._

_El siempre aparte apartado de mi, creo que lo defraude... le doy pena._

_-pena tu..._

_-----------------------------------------------IKKI----------------------------------------------------_

_-sin amor... y ella que fue, el quien es..._

_Ella, ya me había olvidado de ella..._

_-no lo creo._

_Me enseño a amar y querer a quien me quiera y disfrutar de mi vida, pero... ella ya no esta mas, ella ha muerto._

_-si es una pena, pero él._

_Ahora solo como el mismo océano._

_-porque tu quieres así._

_Solo en el mundo, no hay persona quien me quiera ni aprecie, hubiera sido mejor haber muerto en aquella isla._

_-----------------------------------------------------SHUN-------------------------------------------------_

_Soy débil y nunca termino una batalla por mí mismo, el siempre tiene que venir en mi ayuda, siempre le doy lata._

_-y eso no es querer, el que se preocupe no es síntoma de amor... solo lata._

_Si eso es todo lo que soy comparado a el, el que es tan fuerte, difícil de tocar, de llegar a el._

_-creo que ya se te olvido, tus batallas...._

_Batallas que son de el no mías._

_---------------------------------------------------IKKI-----------------------------------------------------_

_-pero acaso no pensabas en el, no piensas en el._

_Mi vida sin sentido solo como un perro vagabundo eso es lo que soy sin ninguna mano quien me toque._

_-porque no la vez..._

_mi soledad y yo..._

_-tu soledad y la soledad de el..._

_solo me queda ver por mí..._

_----------------------------------------------------SHUN--------------------------------------------------_

_-y Andrómeda negro, dante, sin olvidar a afrodita de piscis, Bud., e io el genera marina de Poseidón._

_Que tienen ellos._

_-Tú los mataste..._

_si los mate y eso es imperdonable... por eso digo que soy nada a comparación de el..._

_-imperdonable, para quien para ti o para el..._

_...._

_-a que le temes… no lo entiendes verdad, tu acabaste con ellos, tu terminaste esas batallas, pero para que o por que...eres un caballero._

_Un caballero del zodiaco..._

_-y para que solo por el, solo para demostrarle quien eres realmente o para demostrarte a ti mismo, o aún mejor solo porque el te lo pidió por ser la única opción para ambos... no crees que quisiera algo mejor para ti o que piensas tu..._

_Que no le da importancia nada de lo que hago y que soy solamente una desilusión para el y que no esta orgullosos de mi por ser un caballero._

_- y si te lo recuerdo..._

_Recordar que ¿?_

_- cuando los caballeros de oro dieron su sangre para revivir sus armaduras, que te dijo tu hermano... te dijo "lo hemos logrado hermano".... hemos en plural mas de uno tu y el._

_Aun así míralo tan inalcanzable para mí_

_-para ti, y porque no se lo dices._

_Y lastimarlo._

_-a que le temes..._

_A que en verdad no me quiera y que solamente soy una lata y que fui una lata en su vida..._

_-ese temor es mas grande que tu querer hacia el._

_..._

_-porque no lo vez por ti mismo, acercate..._

_-Hola que haces.-_

_-------------------------------------------------------IKKI------------------------------------------------_

_-Hola que haces.-_

_-escúchalo..._

_Solo como el mismo océano._

_-es hermoso ya te olvidaste de el... tócalo te da su mano._

_Suspiro ante mi vida por que no vale nada, soy un caballero de atenea, soy el caballero del Phoenix que renace... pero porque renací_

_---------------------------------------------------SHUN---------------------------------------------------_

_-no te escucho, así no te va a escuchar... tócalo no le temas_

_No le temo... pero..._

_------------------------------------------------IKKI-------------------------------------------------------_

_-ya se te olvido es que acaso estas ciego, voltea y lo veras a el, a la persona que esta a tu lado que siempre ha estado a tu lado pero que tu nunca le extiendes tu mano y si no lo haces ahora será una lastima porque ahora si lo perderás, voltea y lo veras a el, a la persona por quien renaciste y no moriste en aquella isla._

_Es una pena que lo hayas olvidado, míralo a quien esta a tu lado tan alto, grande, fuerte. Se hizo caballero por ti y por ti esta siempre a tu lado sin importarle tu desprecio... pero todo tiene su límite. El si que esta solo y no porque quiera si no porque tu lo has dejado solo lo has alejado de ti ahora ya será tarde y solo después te darás cuenta de la verdadera soledad en la que tu estarás voltea míralo de pie a tu lado como cuando eran niños esperando tu saludo, esperando tu abrazo. Pero tu que has hecho por el, solo cuidarlo... tu eres su padre, su madre, su hermano, su amigo... es que acaso ya se te olvido, solo por ti se hizo caballero, el caballero de Andrómeda_

_Como, el... mi hermano, mi querido hermano... esta a mi lado siempre lo ha estado desde que heramos niños, pero...acaso podrá perdonar mi osadía de haber dicho que no-tenia a nadie por que vivir._

_-por que no lo intentas, a que le temes, nunca te dirá nada de lo que siente... cuando te ve, miedo o respeto..._

_Miedo le produzco miedo..._

_-mírate nunca te has comportado como un hermano, siempre como a alguien a quien respetar._

_No, le doy respeto pero no-miedo, si fuera así eso nunca me lo perdonaría _

_- ... _

_-Shun, podrás perdonarme.-_

_---------------------------------------------SHUN------------------------------------------------------_

_-así no va a escucharte, tócalo o olvídalo y vete... por que no te vas..._

_No me atrevo..._

_-Shun, podrás perdonarme.-_

_-te escucho._

_Lo oigo pero no puedo mirarle..._

_- a que le temes..._

_Un miedo que es más que yo..._

_-mas que tu querer hacia el... no lo abandones, no ahora, que es el momento de su reunión._

_--------------------------------------------IKKI e SHUN------------------------------------------------_

_-Shun, podrás perdonarme algún día._

_-yo. Por que razón.-_

_-por la razón de pensar que estoy solo, cuando en realidad te tengo a ti a mi lado.-_

_-No_

_-QUE?_

_-No, por que no es necesario perdonarte… Yo también he pensado estar solo y no es así por que te tengo, sostenemos y no estamos solos.-_

_- Mi querido hermano a quien tanto quiero, que se me a olvidado hacerlo por temor a que te pase algo como a todos a los que he querido, a nuestros padres a mi amada esmeralda, nunca me perdonaría si te pasara algo. Pero te tengo a mi lado y no se como podremos empezar de nuevo he intentarlo. _

_-Mi pobre hermano tanto has sufrido por mi causa, que yo me siento culpable por ello, pero estamos aquí y estaremos bien te lo prometo es una promesa que cumpliré al igual de cumplirte quererte por siempre como hermanos que somos y así ya no estaremos mas solos_

_-Mi querido hermano menor, mi pedazo de cielo, te prometo quererte como te quiero y te he querido y nunca mas estaremos solos porque nos tenemos el uno al otro. _

_FIN._


End file.
